staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Kwietnia 2001
TVP 1 6.30 Tańce polskie: Tańce górali żywieckich — program artystyczny 6.40 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 7.05 Agrolinia — program rolniczy 7.55 Zwierzęta świata: Co słychać u hipopotamów (2, ost) — film dokumentalny, USA 1997 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Ziarno — program dla dzieci 9.10 Cybermania — teleturniej komputerowy dla młodzieży 9.40 Walt Disney przedstawia: Produkcje Myszki Miki (14) — serial animowany 10.05 Walt Disney przedstawia: Balonowa farma (1) — film przygodowy, USA 1998 11.00 Dziedzictwo (6/18): Braterska miłość — serial obyczajowy 11.50 Sekrety zdrowia: Udary mózgu — magazyn medyczny 12.05 Świat Majów (7): Najwyżej na świacie — serial dokumentalny 12.30 Miliard w rozumie — teleturniej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Kobiety Białego Domu: Dolly Madison — cykl dokumentalny 13.20 Kronika Filmowa — magazyn filmowy 13.50 Studio Orzech — magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Bingo — film przygodowy, USA 1991 15.40 Czarodziejska góra — film dokumentalny 16.45 Wrzuć Jedynkę! 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Kochamy polskie seriale 18.00 Piotrek zgubił dziadka oko, a Jasiek chce dożyć spokojnej starości (6/7): Ciocia Dziadzia jest strasznie zdenerwowana — serial dla młodzieży 18.30 Od przedszkola do Opola: Piosenki o wiośnie — program muzyczny dla dzieci 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka (99) — serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Francuski pocałunek — komedia romantyczna, USA 1995 22.00 KAC — Komiczna Audycja Cykliczna — program rozrywkowy 22.15 Gwiazda w Jedynce: Ronan Keating — program rozrywkowy 22.50 Sportowa sobota 23.05 Wilk — horror, USA 1994 1.10 Noc internauty 1.40 Klan (452,453,454) — telenowela 2.55 Ojcowie i synowie (6): Pakt 1932-39 — serial obycz. 4.00 Udo Jowisza — komedia kryminalna, Francja 1979 5.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia 7.30 Spróbujmy razem — magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogie Hawser, lekarz medycyny (45) — serial komediowy 9.25 Gospodarka w Dwójce — magazyn gospodarczy 9.55 Program muzyczny 10.30 Księżna Diana — królowa elegancji — film dokumentalny, W. Bryt 1997 11.30 Ulica Sezamkowa — program dla dzieci 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Flinstonowie — serial animowany 12.20 Kino bez rodziców: Tom i Jerry — serial animowany 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Słoneczna włócznia (3/13): Magiczna moc — serial przygodowy 13.00 Kino bez rodziców: Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (56/73) — serial komediowy 13.30 Arka Noego — magazyn przyrodniczy 13.55 Co ludzie powiedzą? (30/40) — serial komediowy 14.30 Familiada — teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (311): Nieoczekiwany powrót — telenowela 15.30 Wielka gra — teleturniej 16.20 Anthony Hopkins, czyli hannibal — specjalnie dla Dwójki 16.30 M jak miłość (20) — serial obyczajowy 17.20 Jazda kulturalna — magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 PAKA — koncert laureatów 19.55 Śląska laba: Ślązacy i warszawiacy (2) — program artystyczny 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Zabójcza perfekcja — film SF, USA 1995 23.20 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście (14/22) — serial komediowy 23.45 Zimna stal — film kryminalny, USA 1989 1.20 Tam, gdzie biją źródła 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 7.00 Kaczorek Huey — serial animowany 7.25 Fixi, Foxi i przyjaciele — serial animowany 8.00 Tam, gdzie biją źródła — program muzyczny 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.30 Z życia Kościoła — magazyn katolicki 8.50 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 9.00 Mieszkaj lepiej — program poradnikowy 9.30 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy — magazyn 10.00 Kino do śmiechu: Antek policmajster — komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1935 11.30 Super konstrukcje — serial dokumentalny 12.25 Książki z górnej półki — magazyn czytelniczy 12.30 Kumple z woja — magazyn wojskowy 12.55 Złote rączki — serial dokumentalny 13.20 Zaproszenie — magazyn 13.40 Konie — serial dokumentalny 14.30 Kino familijne: Cyrkowcy (18/52) — serial dla młodzieży 14.55 Trójka na szóstkę — teleturniej 15.25 Muzyka — łączy pokolenia!? — magazyn muzyczny 16.10 Wieża — teleturniej 16.30 Być kobietą — magazyn 17.00 Teleliga 2001 — teleturniej sportowy 17.30 Ale kino — magazyn filmowy 17.50 Palce lizać, czyli kuchnia regionalna — magazyn kulinarny 18.00 Aktualności — wydanie główne — program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Lata lecą... — program rozrywkowy 19.00 Teatr: Zemsta — sztuka Aleksandra Fredry, Polska 1972 20.45 Telekurier — magazyn 21.00 Magazyn historyczny — program W. Wypusza i A. Turuli 21.30 Aktualności — program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Kino mocne: Ofiara uczuć — dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt/Niemcy/Hiszpania 1995 23.35 Muzyka poważna: Rosyjski Hamlet — balet 1.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax — program muzyczny 7.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju — program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 7.30 W drodze — magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Tom i Jerry (1) — serial animowany 8.25 Akademia przedszkolaka 8.40 Niezwyciężony SpiderMan (10/13) — serial animowany 9.05 Godzilla (35) — serial animowany 9.30 Power Rangers (283) — serial fantastyczny 9.55 Disco Polo Live (264) — magazyn muzyczny 10.30 Królewski romans Karola i Diany — film obyczajowy, W. Bryt 1982 12.10 Udręka i ekstaza — film biograficzny, USA 1965 14.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju — program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 15.05 4x4 — magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Idź na całość — show z nagrodami 16.50 Jezioro marzeń (44) — serial obyczajowy 17.45 Ich trzech i dziewczyny (6) — serial obyczajowy 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.05 Życiowa szansa — teleturniej 20.00 Dwa światy — reality show 20.30 Miodowe lata: Język ciała — serial komediowy 21.15 Czerwona linia — film sensacyjny, USA 1996 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.10 Okrutne ulice (3) — serial sensacyjny 0.00 Opowieści z krypty (57) — serial 0.30 Playboy: Strzeżone tajemnice — film erotyczny, USA 1996 2.10 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Funky Brewster (17) — serial komediowy 8.25 Super świnka (43) — serial animowany 8.45 Wesołe smoki (13) — serial animowany 9.10 Księżniczka Sissi (38) — serial animowany 9.30 Gwiezdne wrota (42) — serial SF 10.20 Big Brother — reality show 11.00 VIVA Polska! — program muzyczny 13.00 Automaniak — magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.30 M jak morderca — film sensacyjny, USA 1954 15.25 Multikino — magazyn filmowy 15.50 Brygada ratunkowa (32) — serial sensacyjny 16.45 Żoya (2) — film obyczajowy, USA 1995 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu — program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy — teleturniej 20.25 Droga do gwiazd — program rozrywkowy 21.25 Big Brother — reality show 22.10 Ostatni Mohikanin — film przygodowy, USA 1992 0.25 Portret zabójcy (42) — serial sensacyjny 1.15 Ucieczka we dwoje — film sensacyjny, USA 1985 3.00 Nic straconego — programy powtórkowe TV 4 06.00 Droga do Avonlea (36) 07.00 V Max - mag. motoryzac. 07.30 Niesamowite podróże (2) - serial dok. 08.30 Wilkołaczek (1) - serial 09.00 Droga do Avonlea (37) - serial, Kanada 10.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (17,18) - serial 11.00 Ucieczka do raju (3) 12.00 Niesamowite podróże (3) - serial dok. 13.00 V Max - mag. motoryzac. 13.30 A kuku - pr. rozr. 13.50 Droga olbrzymów - western, USA 1930 16.10 Lekarze z Los Angeles (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.50 Różowa Pantera (5) 17.15 Dwa światy - reality show 17.45 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 18.05 Czwórka na medal - komedia, USA 20.00 Anioł ciemności (10) 20.55 Pierwsza fala (10) 21.50 System (14) - serial 22.45 Drogówka - mag. polic. 23.15 Dziewczyna na huśtawce - dramat obycz., USA 01.35 Erotic Confessions (11) 01.55 Anioł ciemności (10) 02.50 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 03.40 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Pani Wiercipiętka. Tomclo Ząbek, Nietykalni Eliota myszy. Kangoo, SOS Croco, Bionix 10.50 Beczka śmieehu - program rozrywkowy 11.15 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny 11.45 Medicopter 1171- serial sensacyjny 12.35 W obcym miescie - serial ko- mediowy 13.05 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy 13.30 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy 14.25 Kosmici są wśród nas - komedia fantastycznonaukowa. USA, ret. Lev L Splro, wyk. George Wendt, Shanna Reed, Christopher M. Brown 15.55 SeaQuest - serial fantastycznno-naukowy 16.45 Nie do wiary - senal science-fiction 17.35 Komando "Małolat" - senal policyjny 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny 19.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Tajemmcza wyspa - serial przygodowy 20.00 Żelazny orzełl IV - film akcji, Kanada, ret. Sydney Furie, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Jason Ca- dleux, Joanne Vannicola 21.50 Wojna w czasie film fantastyczno-naukowy, USA 23.35 Hotel - serial obyczajowy 0.25 Komando "Małolat" - serial 1.15 Najlepsi z najlepszych 2 thriler, USA 2.50 Smak ryzyka - thriller. USA TV Polonia 6.00 Odbicia 3.7 - serial obyczajowy prod. polskiej 7.00 Echa tygodnia 7.30 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 7.45 Gość Jedynki (powt.) 7.55 Tajemnice plaży i 4 - film przyrodniczy 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieci 9.35 Twarze i maski 2/8 - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 10.35 Uczmy się polskiego - lekcja 28 - Kłopoty z pogodą 11.05 Klan 442, 443 - telenowela TVP (powt.) 12.20 Kultura duchowa narodu - Rodzina Kossaków - film dok. 12.50 Po deszczu jest słońce - film anim. 13.05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Odświętny smak 13.30 Klasa na obcasach 2/12 - serial prod. polskiej 14.00 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Babar 60/65 - Żeby już być dorosłym - serial anim. 15.25 Sensacje XX wieku - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 15.50 Ludzie listy piszą 16.10 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy 16.40 Miniwykłady o maxisprawach - O maskach 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 17.50 TV Polonia Polonii 18.25 Na dobre i na złe 39 - Narzeczona - serial prod. polskiej 19.15 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat 18/18 - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Pogoda 19.53 Sport 20.00 Polonica: Żegnaj Moskwo - dramat prod. włoskiej 21.45 Nowa Tradycja - Koncert gwiazdy: Orkiestra św. Mikołaja 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Bezludna wyspa: Cezary Pazura, Krzysztof Tyniec, Andrzej Grabowski 23.50 Sportowa sobota 0.00 Zaproszenie (powt.) 0.25 Na dobre i na złe 39 - Narzeczona - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 1.15 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat 18/18- Łowcy bizonów - serial anim. (powt.) 1.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.50 Sport-telegram (powt.) 1.54 Pogoda (powt.) 1.55 Polonica: Żegnaj Moskwo - dramat prod. włoskiej (powt.) 3.35 Nowa Tradycja - Koncert gwiazdy (powt.) 4.20 Gość Jedynki (powt.) 4.30 Skarbiec (powt.) 5.00 Panorama (powt.) 5.20 Sport telegram (powt.) 5.30 Sensacje XX wieku (powt.) 5.55 Hity satelity (powt.) 6.10 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 7.10 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy (*) 7.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 8.00 Teletubbies II - serial animowany (*) 8.25 Spekulant - dramat sensacyjny prod. Wielka Brytania 10.05 Deser - film krotkometrażowy 10.20 Montery Pop - film dokumentalny 11.35 Deser - film krotkometrażowy 11.45 Gazeta - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane (*) 13.30 Spin City - serial (*) 13.55 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy (*) 14.05 Świat wysp - film dokumentalny 15.00 Przed premierą 15.05 Cyrulik Syberyjski - melodramat prod. francusko-rosyjskiej 18.00 Mecz + mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 20.00 Liga + - magazyn 21.00 Gwiezdne wojny: Mroczne widmo - film science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 23.10 Dawno temu. Historia Gwiezdnych wojen - film dokumentalny prod. amerykańskiej 24.00 Jak zaklęta - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 1.35 Idealna para - komedia obyczajowa prod. amerykansklej 3.25 Syn Francuza - film przygodowy prod. francuskiej Hallmark Channel 6.00 „Tajemnica lady Audley” - angielski film kostiumowy 8.00 „P.T. Barnum” (2) - kanadyjsko-amerykański film biograficzny 10.00 „Pamiętaj, że cię kocham” - dramat obyczajowy USA 12.00 „Czego kobieta chce?” - komedia USA 14.00 „Martwe pole” - dramat obyczajowy USA 16.00 „Morscy” - film fantastyczny USA 18.00 „Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kamble” - dramat obyczajowy USA 20.00 „Książę i żebrak” - film przygodowy USA 22.00 „Podróż na zachód” (1) - film fantastyczny USA 0.00 „Podróż na zachód” (2) 2.00 „Pamiętaj. że cię kocham” - dramat obyczajowy USA 4.00 „W pierwszym brzasku” - film obyczajowy USA Animal Planet 6.00 Profiles of Nature 7.00 Call of the Wild 8.00 Lassie 9.00 New Wild Sanctuaries 10.00 Families 11.00 Croc Files 12.00 Monkey Business 13.00 Crocodile Hunter 14.00 Adaptation 15.00 Nature’s Babies 16.00 Wild Ones 2 17.00 Wild Rescues 18.00 Safari School 18.30 The Keepers 19.00 O’Shea’s Big Adventure 19.30 Vets on the Wildside 20.00 ESPU 20.30 Animal Airport 21.00 Animal Detectives 21.30 Animal Emergency 22.00 Safari School 22.30 The Keepers 23.00 O’Shea’s Big Adventure 23.30 Aquanauts BBC Prime 6.00 Toucan Tecs 6.20 Playdays 6.40 Blue Peter 7.05 Dinosaur Detectives 7.30 My Barmy Aunt Boomerang 7.45 Playdays 8.05 Blue Peter 8.30 Aquila 9.00 Natural Comparisons 10.00 Zoo 10.30 Animal Hospital 11.00 Ready, Steady, Cook 12.30 Style Challenge 13.00 Doctors 13.30 Classic EastEnders Omnibus 14.30 Dr Who 15.00 Toucan Tecs 15.10 Playdays 15.30 Blue Peter 16.00 Jeremy Clarkson’s Motorworld 16.30 Top of the Pops 17.00 Top of the Pops 2 17.30 Top of the Pops Plus 18.00 Bare Necessities 19.00 You Rang, M’Lord? 20.00 Holding On 21.00 The League of Gentlemen 21.30 Top of the Pops 22.00 Big Train 22.30 Absolutely Fabulous 23.00 All Rise for Julian Clary 23.30 Later With Jools Holland 0.30 What Have the 70s Ever Done for Us? 0.40 Background Brief 1.00 The Incredible Shrinking Chip 1.30 The Next Big Thing 2.00 What’s Right for Children? 2.30 Out of the Blue 3.00 The Vernacular Tradition 3.30 A New Sun Is Born 4.00 England’s Green and Pleasant Land 4.30 Power and Vision: the West and the Rest 5.00 The Care Industry 5.30 Whose Body? Cartoon Network/TCM 5.00 Fly Tales 5.30 The Moomins 6.00 Fat Dog Mendoza 6.30 Ned’s Newt 7.00 Scooby Doo 7.30 Tom and Jerry 8.00 Mike, Lu & Og 8.30 Ed, Edd ’n’ Eddy 9.00 Dexter’s Laboratory 9.30 The Powerpuff Girls 10.00 Angela Anaconda 10.30 Courage the Cowardly Dog 11.00 Dragonball Z 11.30 Gundam Wing 12.00 Tenchi Universe 12.30 Batman of the Future 13.00 Tom and Jerry 15.00 Scooby Doo 15.30 Dexter’s Laboratory 16.00 The Powerpuff Girls 16.30 Ed, Edd ’n’Eddy 17.00 Angela Anaconda 17.30 Cow and Chicken 19.00 Clash of the Titans 21.00 The Power 22.50 Shaft 0.35 Mark of the Vampire 1.40 Arturo’s Island 3.15 Going Home MUTV 17.00 Premiership special 19.00 Supermatch - Vintage Reds 20.00 Red Hot News 20.30 Supermatch - Sunderland 22.00 Red Hot News 22.30 Reserves Replayed National Geographic Channel 8.00 Flying Vets 8.30 Surviving in Paradise 9.00 Brothers in Arms 10.00 The Funny Side of Death 11.00 Sun Storm 12.00 Shaping Our World 13.00 Riding the Rails 14.00 Flying Vets 14.30 Surviving in Paradise 15.00 Brothers in Arms 16.00 The Funny Side of Death 17.00 Sun Storm 18.00 Shaping Our World 19.00 Bandits of the Beech Forest 20.00 Return of the Unicorn 21.00 Kimberley’s Sea Crocodiles 21.30 The Terminators 22.00 Cold Water, Warm Blood 23.00 Magic Horses 24.00 The Body Snatchers 1.00 Return of the Unicorn